Hmph Bite me
by Scetchbook123
Summary: Human!stuck. Sollux has Always been abused by his father. He even hears voices in his head to cope. But on the first day back to school he has been given a new seat next to Karkat Vantas. He becomes not only the one person who knows but the one who stays by his side. In time they will discover how important they are to each other.
1. Chapter 1

Ok. It's just another day. Just another day. Ignore the pain, take your meds, and play it cool.

I am standing outside of school. Black and white backpack slung over my right shoulder and black and white sneakers on. Along with gray jeans, black T-shirt with II on it, and yellow sleeveless hoodie over top. All tied together with my signature glasses, left eye blue and right eye red.

I take a deep breath and walk into the school. Spring break just ended so for most people today is gonna suck. For me, it is a relief I am home for 7 hours less now.

Today I have the joy of moving around with purple bruise on my shoulder, hence the T-shirt.

I am relieved and at the same time not about school. I don't have to be home as much now, which means not being around my dad as much. But now I have to hide the injuries from a shit load of people.

After stuffing my crap in my locker I head to my first class. What sucks about my school is that after spring break we shift everyone's class times, seats, and project partners if they were assigned.

It's a dumb rule. But I've gotten used to it so I can just say that I don't give a fuck, since I don't, while everyone else complains. I don't like to do things that have no point to them so complaining about a rule I am used to and can't do anything about, it just seems like a huge waist of breath.

I lean against the wall like everyone else who is already here while we wait for the teacher.

We have to be assigned to our seats so we always wait on the wall.

I can recognize everyone's faces, I don't know any of them personally but I have been in several classes with them before. The same teacher from before walks into the room and sends us all to some random order of chairs. I get to be in the back, yay me. I'm next one seat away from a window.

Not everyone is here yet so I open up my notebook and flip through the pages until I get to the last one I was on. I vent through my codes. And when I'm in a bad mood, or I feel like messing with people, I make viruses instead of regular coding. Right now I am making normal shit, after I get home I'll try it out. But for now I just continue writing numbers. Someone sits down in the chair next to me, taking the window seat. I glance over to him to remember his face in case he decides to talk to me.

He was always on the other side of the room so I know even less about him then everyone else.

He has shaggy black hair, I think a tiny hint of freckles. Wearing a thin dark long sleeve shirt and light jeans. Noted. Moving on. He is staring out the window with his chin held up my his hand.

He glances over at me while I am making my mental note.

"What?" He asks. "... You have freckles don't you?" I ask in reply. He turns his full attention to me.

"Yeah, what kind of freak are you?" He snaps. "Jutht making a metal note thinthe I am gonna be thitting next to you all year." I answer. "Whatever." He replies and looks back out the window.

Might as well be friendlier since I'm already being annoying as hell.

"I'm thollux." I say. He turns back to me, clearly annoyed. "Karkat." He replies.

He looks down at my open notebook. "What's that?" He asks.

"Coding. I'm trying it out once I'm home." I answer. He starts to look kind of interested.

"Got any tips?" He asks. "You code?" I ask in reply. Haha, all I'm doing is answering a question with another question. "Kinda. Pretty new to it." He answers. I look at the paper, then back at him.

"You have pethterchum?" I ask. "Yeah." He answers. "What'th your chumhandle?" I ask.

"carcinoGeneticist." He answers. I write it down and point at it with the pen, "That right?" I ask.

You can only have one capital letter so I wanna make sure I'm right. "Yeah." He answers.

"Kay." I reply and get back to writing my mess of codes.


	2. Chapter 2

Once I finally get home I walk as fast as I can to my room. I really don't want to be stopped yet.

My dad works night shift so I have to wait until 8 before I can relax.

I grab the door handle to my room when a hand lands on my shoulder. I take a deep breath. Fuck.

I hold still and wait for him to say something. Now, I'm 5'8'' so the fact that my father towers over me is a pretty big deal. He isn't a sky scraper or anything but a good 5 inches can feel like a fucking lot.

"What happened at school today?" He asks. "Nothing. Just the usual." I answer.

"No one saw this?" He asks as his finger dig into the bruise. I clench my jaw before replying.

"No." I answer. "You sure? Because I don't think short sleeves cover it well." He says.

"I'm sure. I checked if it would show before I left and only one person looked at me for more then a second." I answer. "Good. Now set that shit down and get in the kitchen." He says, digging his fingers in my shoulder one last time. "Get off me." I snap and try to shake him off of my arm.

"What was that?" He asks, anger in his voice. He presses into my arm much harder then before.

I close my eyes and bend my knees in attempt to sink lower then the pain.

I end up dropping to my knees. "Get up." He snaps and grabs my hair, pulling me up, not high enough to land on my feet. I drop my bag and grab his wrist with both hands, letting my bag fall onto his foot.

"God damn it!" He yells. The books must have been heavier than I thought. He lets me go and kicks the bag away. "You little punk!" He yells. He grabs my shoulders and pushes me against the wall. "It wasn't my fault!" I plead. I turn my head to the side to save my nose when he hits my cheek bone. Not as bad as it could be. He has hit me harder, but it still hurts like hell.

He hits me again and drops me. Shit, this is gonna bruise.

I fall back to my knees and wait for him to leave before moving. But he doesn't yet. He kicks me, right in the middle of my chest. Then he finally walks off. I cough a few times and slowly stand up.

I toss my bag in my room and go to the kitchen to make dinner like he said.

Once I get the chance I go to my room and hop on the computer.

I open up pesterchum and start talking to Karkat.

twinArmegeddons [TA] has begun pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

TA: Hey Kk

CG: WHEN DID I SAY MY NAME WAS KK?

TA: No need to 2out. Iit'2 ju2t a niickname.

CG: I''M NOT YELLING. THIS IS MY TYPING QUIRK. SPEAKING OF WHICH, WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?

TA: What? 2S are my thiing.

CG: GREAT..

TA: 2omeone ii2 iin a bad mood

CG: NO I'M NOT... WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG OT GET ONLINE?

TA: II had two make diinner

CG: THIS EARLY?

TA: My dad work2 niight 2hiift 2o II have two make iit early for hiim.

CG: OH. OK THEN

TA: 2o how are you learniing two code?

CG: TRIAL AND ERROR METHOD

TA: Niice. II diid that two

CG: DO YOU HAVE TO USE THAT FUCKING QUIRK? IT IS MORE ANNOYING THEN YOUR ACTUAL LISP

TA: 22222222222222uck iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. And don't dii22 the lii2p!

CG: FUCK YOU.

TA: Oh Kk, II diidn't know you were gay.

CG: OH MY FUCKING GOD. YOU ARE JUST TRYING TO PISS ME OFF BY TAKING THAT LITTERAL AREN'T YOU? FUCKING NOOK SNIFFER.

TA: What ii2 a nook 2niiffer?

CG: SOMEONE WHO SNIFF NOOKS YOU DUMB ASS

TA: Hahaha

CG: WHY DID YOU WANT TO TALK TO ME ANYWAY?

TA: Need 2omone two talk two. Miight a2 well be a upcomiing coder

CG: GOOD ANSWER.

TA: 2o what are you up two?  
CG: NOTHING. I'M BORED AS FUCK.

TA: Well then fiix iit.

CG: LOOK WISE GUY

CG: I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR ANY OF MY MOVIES RIGHT NOW AND I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO DO

CG: AND MY FRIENDS, BELEIVE IT OR NOT I DO HAVE SOME, ARE BUSY

TA: You could come over here?

CG: .. OK I GUESS.

TA: Ju2t uh, waiit a liittle whiile before.

CG: WHY?

TA: Uhh.. Ju2t do iit ok. My dad ii2n't a fan of vii2iitor2

CG: FINE. WHEN SHOULD I COME OVER THEN.

I look at the clock before responding. It is already 6:34.

TA: 7:30 ii2 ok

CG: FINE. GIVE ME YOUR ADRESS


	3. Chapter 3

I still don't see why I did that... Ok. So.. I guess I'll explain. I have this thing in my head no one knows about. I hear voices. I think it is from getting so many concussions as a kid.

They tell me to do things and I used to fight them but they always ended up being right in the end.

I listen to what they say and they told me to let him come over. Simple as that.

I hang around for a while before he shows up.

I don't know what we are going to do. Maybe play video games? Can't go wrong there.

He knocks on the door and I check to see where my dad is before opening the door. He is leaving soon anyway but I have to be safe.

I think he is in his room. Probably getting ready for work. I open the door and step aside to let him in.

"Hey Kk." I say. "Did you know that there is a ally back there? Some guy tried to sell me pot out of it." He says in I guess a reply as he steps in. "Yeah. That Al. Just keep walking and he wont bother you. He actually lives in a nice house but he comes here to pay for it." I explain.

"Um. Ok. That's fucking weird." He replies. I lead him to my room quietly.

"Why are you sneaki-" He starts to ask. I hear my dad's footsteps getting close to his door. He is coming. "Shut up!" I whisper to cut him off. I open my door and push him in roughly.

I close the door behind him and stand outside of it. I know my dad is coming out.

And if I go in there with him he could be hurt to. My dad comes out of his room.

= Be Karkat.

What the fuck?! Sollux swiftly and quietly closes to door after pushing me in.

I am gonna fuck his shit up! I raise a fist to bang on the door when I hear someone talking.

"What are you doing?" The voice asks. "Nothing. Just getting a cup of water." Sollux answers.

"I heard voices. You talking to someone? You know I don't like you talking to people in the house." He says in a angry voice. I press my ear to the door to make sure I hear everything correctly.

"I know. I wath just thinking out loud." Sollux replies. Why would he lie about me being here.

There is silence. "Step away from the door." The voice says. "Why? It's _my_ room." Sollux replies.

I'm so confused... "What was that?" The voice asks. He sounds ferrous

"Your hiding something aren't you?!" He raises his voice. "No. Of coarse not. Why the hell would I hide anything?" Sollux replies. "What did you just say?" He asks.

This doesn't sound good. "N-nothing. I jutht thaid I wathn't hiding anything." He replies, panic is echoing through his voice. "D-don't you need to get to work?" He asks.

"Yes. But I'm making a point here you little pain in my ass." The voice replies.

"What point would that be?" Sollux asks. What is he doing?! He should just back away!

"Don't take that damn tone with me you son of a bitch!" He yells.

I hear a yelp... And then a loud slam. Whoever the guy was, he is walking away.

The front door slams shut and son a car starts up. I exit to room and look around.

No sign of Sollux right away. I look down. He is laying on the floor. He must have been slammed into the wall to the left. He sits up and leans against the wall. His eyes are closed so he must not know I'm out here. He pulls his knees to him and rests his arms there.

He puts his right hand under his glasses and rubs his eyes, letting out a loud sigh.

I just stand there watching him. I feel awkward to be standing here but I can't think of anything to say..

He removes his hand, stands up and opens his eyes. "Fuck Kk!" He yells.

"How long have you been standing there?!" He asks. "I came out when you dad left. That was your dad right?" I ask. "Uh. Yeah... How about we uh. Play a game or something." He asks.

He pushes past me and into his room. I follow behind. There is no way I am letting him end it like that. "So what do you like to play? Action, scifi, mystery. I probably have anything you want to play." He asks, keeping his eyes on the stack of games next to a small tv and several game consoles

"Your just gonna pretend that didn't happen?" I ask. He lets out a sigh. "Just. Not now." He says. Wait. Where is his lisp? He covered it. "Did you just talk without a lisp?" I ask.

"Yeah. Happenth thometimeth." He answers. Aaaand it's back.

"I'm not letting this go. You just got yelled at and thrown into a wall." I snap.

He closes his eyes and turns to me. "Do you think I can change any of my life by telling you about him? I can't. I know I can't. No one knows anything, people only come over when he is gone because of it. So because you were here, you now know something you shouldn't know. And you can't tell anyone what you heard. If anyone finds out he will have my head. Probably literally.

I don't want to answer your god damn questions. It will only make things worse. So drop the fucking topic would you?" He replies. Well fuck. Is it really that bad here? This is serious.

He is abused. Probably a lot. I wouldn't know if I didn't just here all of that.

He looks completely normal. Except for he glasses that block my view of his actual eyes.

He lets out a sigh and flops down on the bed. "Stupid fucking voices are messing with me. I finally listen to them and they do this." He grumbles very softly. If I didn't have the ears of a hawk I wouldn't have herd it. No normal person would. "Well you know what. I already know part of the story. If you don't tell me more then my mind will make it sound way worse. And I could panic. If I panic I could tell someone." I say and sit down next to him. "You fucker." He replies and turns his head to me.

"Fine. Athk away." He groans. "How long has this been going on?" I ask.

"Fuck I don't know. Forever." He sighs. Damn. "Ok. How bad is it?" I ask.

He takes a deep breath and sits up, leaning against the wall now. He just looks at me and pulls on his shirt sleeve. Revealing a huge purple bruise. "That's not near the wortht of it." He answers.

I look at my lap, not knowing where else to look. "Why don't you go to the police?" I ask, without even looking at him. "They told me not to. I should lithten to them." He answers softly.

"Who?" I ask. "Them. They don't shut up. Never shut up. All I want them to do ith shut up..." He answers, taping the side of his head. His voice trails off as he finishes.

"Why do you listen to them?" I ask. "Every time I don't I meth up. I don't like what they thay at firtht. But in the end they are right. tho I listen. They thay that I don't need to talk to the police. That it wont be good. I'll be fine. Later on thingth will work out." He answers.

"Your crazy." I chuckle. "The fuck are you laughing at?" He asks.

"You. Duh! If your gonna tell me this you might as well show me those eyes you are so protective of." I say and turn to him, pulling my legs up onto the bed. "Nope. Not a good idea." He replies.

"Come on." I say and reach for them. "No!" He snaps and slaps my hand away. Game on.

I sit on my knees to have better leverage against him. He reacts by scooching to the side, then he slides back and ends up sitting against the back wall. "Let me see fucker!" I shout.

"Back off!" He yells and holds me back with his foot. I push past it and collapse onto him.

My head lands on his shoulder, my left leg slid in between both of his, and my back is arched slightly.

"Get thome fucking balance Kk!" He yells. "Shut up nook stain." I reply. Well at least now he can't move. I reach up and take off his glasses. That retard! He closed his eyes.

"Open them moron!" I yell. "No way! Give me back my glatheth!" He yells back.

"Not until I see them." I reply. He shakes his head. I have to find a way to make him open them...

Shocking him would do that. But how...

I don't have the slightest idea but I have to try something, I pause for a second.

Then I put my hand on his bruised shoulder and press into it with my thumb.

"Grrmm.." He grumbles, holding in whatever sound of pain he has stored in his throat.

Why wont he just let it out? I continue to press into it harder, he has to give in at some point.

His head tilts up slightly and it turns to the left. Well my left that is. His jaw is clenched and his eyes are squeezed shut even tighter then before. "Open you eyes dumb ass!" I snap. I don't like this look of pain on his face. He must be used to holding it all in... Fuck.

"N-no." He grumbles. What the ever loving fuck is going on?

He is just sitting here in pain, holding in his rage. Why?

I press as hard as I can. His face changes slightly, I don't know what exactly is different but it just seems like something is running through his head. "Shut up.." He says incredibly quietly.

The voices... I remove my hand and sit back. Wait. Shiiiiiiit I'm straddling his leg still.

I jump back and lean onto the other wall. He relaxes kind of slowly.

"What is wrong with you? Don't you know when to give up?" I ask.

I think his eyes are open but I can't tell because he is looking down and his hair is blocking them mostly. "That's what I was doing. What I always do.." He replies. Oh shit. Damn it damn it damn it!

I'm so stupid... "Oh... Open your god damn eyes and look at me then." I say.

He lifts his head and looks straight at me. There is feeling in his face, not on it. No, he has a perfect poker face on. But those eyes. They show everything. One blue and one red. Actually amazing.

I lean forward and stare. "Now give back the fucking glasses lord ass hole." he grumbles.

Looking in his eyes, not only is the color amazing but it's like I can see everything he is feeling.

I don't think he wears the glasses to hide the color, it's to hide his emotion.

Damn this guy has issues. I pass them back to him and he takes them back to quickly I thought they would fall on the floor. "Laugh it up. Freak with the 3D eyes and stupid lisp." He says.

Wait. There it was again. No lisp. "Does this talking without a lisp thing have a reason?" I ask.

"Probably. Not like I give a fuck." He answers. I feel like I should do something.

But I have only known him for a day, what am I supposed to do? Nothing I can do anyway.

I should just let him carry on like before I guess. At least now he can talk to me about it.

I hope.


	4. Chapter 4

I lay on my bed with my hands gripping my hair. This is bad. This is very very bad.

I can't believe I just told him everything. I only met him today! What if he tells someone!

Wait. Holy shit I did only meet him today. It felt like I knew him for a long time.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck! This is going to end very badly. I know it.

Oh my god shut up! Stupid fucking voices wont leave me alone! I start hitting the sides of my head with my palms. Ugh! They are all talking at once so I can't even tell what they are saying.

I know they are probably saying that it will be ok. And I know I should listen.

But I can't help being worried. It's just so hard to figure out. I don't even know if I can trust him yet or not. I feel like I can, but is that enough? I let out a loud sigh and roll onto my stomach so I can hide my face in the pillow. It is this point that I realize I'm still wearing my glasses. I hear a click sound from them and sit up to check for cracks. Nope. But the blue lens is very wobbly now so I'm assuming I messed with a screw or something. I set them aside for now and lay back down.

This fucking sucks. I let my thoughts wonder for a while before finally getting to sleep.

The voices make it so hard to sleep sometimes. They never shut up. And at night it's weird. Like they are crying for help. I think it's because every time I got hit the head badly I was younger and screaming for someone to save me. But all that head trauma came to bite me in the ass because these fucking voices in my head are always mimicking my screams. It might just be how I work. I don't know. But I guaranty I would be way more normal if it wasn't for my dad.

The thing is, as they are always here to bother me, they only make it hard to function every now and then. It's been about a week since the last one so I'm expecting it any time now.

When I wake up I quickly scan over the room to make sure my dad hadn't come in here.

It looks like everything is fine so I change clothe and grab my backpack. I carefully open the door and step out. When I look down the hall to check for the all clear my dad is standing right next to me.

"You had someone over didn't you?" He asks. I shake my head no but he doesn't buy it.

He slams me against the wall, hitting some old bruises. "Don't lie to me! I know you did! When did he get here?! He heard us didn't he?!" He screams. I cringe up and look away, hoping he wont hit my face to straight on. He lifts me onto my toes by the front of my shirt and throws me to the floor.

"You such a fucking piece of trash." He says, standing over me. From my view I might as well be a lost puppy. He starts kicking my stomach harshly, knocking out all of my air and making me curl into a ball. "Stop hiding! Take it like a man and fight back!" He screams and stomps on my head once.

I yelp out loudly and hide my head with my hands. He starts kicking my arms and the side of my head some more which only crushes my fingers. He finally backs off and I slowly stand up while his back is turned. He wants me to fight back, fine.

I wrap an arm around his neck and start choking him, only to have him elbow my rips until I let go.

He turns around I grab the front of his shirt, pulling his face down into my knee. He drops to his knees and glares at me with a bloody nose. He stands up with a grin on top of his glare and grabs my throat.

"You want to fight after all huh? Big mistake!" He yells and throws me onto my back.

I quickly roll out of the way of his foot and avoid getting my nose stomped in. He kicks my back instead, knocking me onto my stomach. He starts stomping on my back and I feel my body getting weaker with every kick. When he finally stops he rolls me over his his foot and kneels down next to me. I slowly open my eyes only to see his dark figure (thanks to the lighting) right in front of me, followed by his fist coming down on my nose. I throw my forearms in front of my face for a shield but he just keeps punching. I hear my glasses cracking and I push them off, exposing my face once again.

He grabs my right arm before I can shield my self again, on top of that he stand on top of my left hand to keep it out of the way as he pounds down onto my face. It's like I can feel every shifting bone or break of skin. I can tell I'm getting a black eye and a cut on my eyebrow. My hand starts throbbing under his foot as the outer edge bones start breaking. I don't know how long this goes on. I just know that by the time be gets back I can feel blood in my mouth and on my face among the throbbing bruises and my crumpled feeling nose. All I feel is pain all over. I just had to attack.. Why didn't I just walk away? He was backing off. But I had to ignore the voices that are now screaming in my head.

My eyes are closed and I am having trouble breathing properly. I hear his footsteps going away and I continue to lay there for a minute before standing. I feel like I am about to collapse I leave my bag on the floor and just walk out with nothing but my phone with me.

"WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?!" He screams from his room when I open the door. I don't say a word and just start sprinting down the street instead. I get to the first turn of the street when I hear a loud slam behind me. He is coming. I know it. I don't stop or pause for a second, trying to increase my speed I start panting. Thank god I have long legs. His footsteps behind me only get closer and closer until I can see the school in the distance. He doesn't back off of course. Ignoring the few other students walking around here, he punches the back of my head causing me to fall flat on my face. I hear a few screams from the strangers in the area as he starts kicking my head and stomach again. He finally stops after a few minutes of whaling on my torso and takes off. I crack my eyes open and see Karkat standing above me. He is joined by Gamzee and I close my eyes once again as I start loosing consciousness I feel movement but I can't really tell whats happening. I think I'm being picked up but it feels like I'm being spun around so I can only assume they are taking me out of here.

In a matter of seconds I drift into painless sleep.

== Be Karkat

I hear a few screams from random people heading to school just like me and Gamzee. Which of course catches my attention because what the fuck? I turn around to see Sollux being beaten on the ground by some adult, his dad clearly. I don't think anyone else would know, they look nothing alike. Is he a step dad? What am I doing I need be over there. I pat Gamzee's shoulder to signal him to follow me.

We march over and Gamzee puts a hand on the man's shoulder and he backs off. A simple glare from my creepy clown of a friend make him take off. Looks like Gamzee can scare strangers. Not surprised to be honest. When you see an angry clown teen it would freak you out.

I kneels down next to Sollux and start looking him over. He looks terrible... Gamzee looks down at him and picks him up. "We should go Karbro" he says. I nod and we quickly start heading to my house.

I storm into my house with Gamzee behind me and Sollux in his arms. "Lay him on the couch." I snap at Gamzee and he does what I say. No one seems to be home so I'm gonna have to handle this myself. I kneel next to the couch and look him over to see where all he was hit. Black eye, busted lip, cut on his eyebrow, maybe a broken nose, dark bruise on his cheek bone... That is only his face.

I put his hands above his head and pull his shirt off him. Fuck.. He has a huge black bruise on the side of his ribs and around his diaphragm Worst place to be kicked on your torso I think. When I look at his hands I notice a few finger-sized bruises on one arm and his over hand is bruised horribly on the side.

Actually I think his hand is broken, that looks really fucked up. I put my finger tips on the bruise on his ribs to see how had it is. Slowly putting pressure on it he suddenly wakes up.

He sits up instantly and cringes up at the pain. When he sits up I can see his back which has several bruises as well. Where did he NOT get hit? "You need to stay down." I say and push on his shoulders lightly. He just shakes his head and stands up, cringing with every movement. "Calm the fuck down and sit lord asshole. We don't know where you dad is, he could be waiting at school or something." I say. He stops and looks at the ground after taking a step, leaving his right leg trailing behind.

"Calm down Solbro. You got beat down pretty hard." Gamzee chimes in. "Come on. You need somewhere to stay until this shit blows over." I say, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not gonna blow over. It will never just blow over! Don't you get it?! It's what he does, he hits me and bruises me everyday. It wont blow over. And since I tried to run this time it will be worse if I go back." He snaps and shrugs my hand away. I have nothing to say at this point. He's right. But There is no way he is going back there. Before I can continue my thoughts or think of anything to say, he grips his hair and starts doubling over. Gamzee and I stand there quietly until he is on his knees.

"Sollux what the fuck is happening?!" I shout. He continues to suffer for a few more minutes while Gamzee and I stand in fear until he finally starts panting as he relaxes, letting his arms drop and he sits back on his heels. I squat down next to him and place a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?" I ask softly. He nods slightly before clearing his throat and speaking semi roughly. "Yeah... Can I stay here for a while?" He asks. "Duh. That's what I've been trying to get you to do." I answer.

His eyes are still only partly open and he gives me a halfhearted smile. He rubs his eyes with his palms before freezing His hands move away slowly and his eyes are wide open. "Where the fuck. Are. My. Glatheth?" He asks. "I don't know, you didn't have them." I answer. He stands up quickly and starts pacing in a small circle. "Fuck fuck fuck they are thtill on the floor at home. How the hell am I thuppothed to function without my glatheth!?" He shouts. "You mean you actually need those to see?" I ask. "Duh! God what the fuck am I going to do?!" He yells. "Calm down. You said your dad works the night shift, we can go get them after he leaves." I explain. He nods, stopping his pacing before flopping down on the couch and flinching from his injuries. "Take it easy Solbro. You got all kinds of purple on you." Gamzee says. Sollux sighs and looks at his shirt which is sitting on the floor.

"Why?" He asks. "Had to check you for bruises." I answer. "Speaking of which, you are beaten to ever loving shit and we need to patch you up." I continue. He lifts up his smashed hand and examins it. "Fucker ith fat." He says. "..Did he stand on your hand?" I ask with wide eyes. "Yeah. Do you have a shower? I feel like shit." He asks. I nod and point to the bathroom down a nearby hall.

He gets up, cringing with every movement as he walks over there, locking the door behind him.

I look over at Gamzee who shrugs at me. "We need to call someone for him?" He asks. "He told me not to tell people. So I guess we just watch out for him while he is here." I answer. He nods and his phone starts ringing. I sit on the couch and get lost in thought. I don't know what to do about this. I can't call anyone for him and all I can do for his health is maybe splint his hand and rib if it needs it.

I guess that's really all a hospital would do but at least they would be able to check him over better. I have to guess on everything. Gamzee hangs up the phone and pats my shoulder. "I gotta get home Karbro, my mom's not happy I'm not at school." He says. "Shit, alright. I hope you don't trouble for this." I reply. "Nah, I'll just say I had to help a sick motherfucker out. She'll be chill. Talk to you later Karbro." He says and head to the door. I nod at him as he leaves. I lay my head against the back of the couch and close my eyes. Shit I'm tired. Barley got any sleep last night.

I begin to doze off as the thoughts come flooding back in.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey.. KK... Wake up." I say quietly while nudging Karkat's shoulder. He has been laying on the couch for who knows how fucking long. I wonder how much sleep he gets.

His eyes open suddenly and instantly lock onto me. In a matter of seconds (maybe not even multiple) he flails his arms, slapping me in the face and causing me to jump back and prepare for another hit. Damn reflexes. "Fuck sorry! What the fuck were you doing so close?!" He shouts.

I open my eyes and look at him, back to normal. "I was trying to wake you up, your dad is home and you've been sleeping for hours. Also dinner is being made." I explain. "Oh. Shit. Thanks I guess. You alright?" He asks. "I'm fine you don't hit to hard." I answer. "Not what I meant." He replies.

"Oh. I'm sore as fuck but I can move better I guess." I answer. He nods and stands up.

We sort of just look at each other for a second, unsure of what to say I guess.

"Dinner's ready." Thank god.

We get our plates and sit next to each other at the table. Then his dad sits across from us. Well damn Karkat looks like him. I didn't notice until I could see them both. I guaranty this is what KK will look like when he is an adult.

We just eat silently for a minute before his mom walks in. "I'm hoooome~" She sings. Oh god happy family. She sets her bag on the counter and gets her plate. The only things I notice is that one, kk looks _nothing_ like her. And two, she has a lot of hair and a lot of green in her outfit.

"How was work?" His dad asks her. "Great! Except there was one costumer who clearly had no idea how to care for an animal and was convinced I was a moron for trying to explain what she didn't know." She answers, sitting next to him. "What ith it you do?" I ask.

"Oh! I work at an animal shelter and make sure the people adopting pets know how to care for one. If they are unfit for it then they can't adopt." She explains. "Oh. That's pretty cool. I'm Thollux by the way." I reply. "It's nice to meet you Sollux. You're a friend of Karkat's I'm guessing?" She asks.

"Yeth ma'am." I answer. "He's going to be staying with us for a while." His dad explains.

"Alright. It's been a while since Karkat had friends over." She replies. I see Karkat shoot a displeased look at her. "If you don't mind my asking, what happened?" She asks and gestures to my visible injuries. "Oh um.. My dad. That'th why I'm thtaying here." I explain. "...What.?" She asks.

We all stop and look at her who is staring at me with the most displeased straight face ever. It's intimidating. "Um.. Yeah.. I hit him back thith time and he went off the handle. KK found me near thchool when I ran." I explain. "I'm calling the police." She says and stands up.

"No! Pleathe don't." I say and quickly grab her wrist. They all look at me and I pull my hand back awkwardly. I stare down at the table, hoping I don't have to explain. "...Alright. But if I he so much as touches you, I'm doing something about it." She says and sits back down.

"Thank you.. And for letting me thtay here. Frankly I don't think he would have thtopped even though we were outthide. I was pathing out tho I don't know what they did but KK and Gamzee thcared him off. I really had no where to go tho..." My words drift off. I sound like a cheesy sap but it's true.

"You are more then welcome to stay here as long as you need." His dad says. "Thankth." I reply and try to smile at them. I don't do a very good job. But soon his parents get into a conversation I don't care about and we finish eating. KK takes his and my plates to the sink and then gestures for me to follow him. Which of course I do.

He leads me up some stairs to his room and next to it is another door.

"My brother's room is that door and this one is mine. The only other room is my parents and Kankri is gonna be getting back home tomorrow anyway so you're gonna have to room with me." He explains.

"Ok. Where ith he anyway?" I ask. "Out with some friends. Most of them like drinking but he just goes along to be the driver. He doesn't do alcohol or any of that so he just watches them be morons while drinking a milkshake." He explains. "Oh ok." I reply. We go into his room.

Its gray and black. All of it. "Dark room." I say in sort of a mumble. "Well get used to it." He replies. Grumpy little Karkat. He sits at his desk and spins the chair around to face me.

I sit on the bed and return the look to him. "Only one bed." He says. "Yeah? I can chill on the floor or thomething. It'th your houthe." I reply. "Well you're the one that's hurt." He says.

"Why don't we just share it then?" I say and stick my tongue out at him. He throws a pencil from his desk at me. "Whatever asshole." He retorts along with the pencil throwing.

He stands up and goes to his closet which is on the wall across from me. Oh god he is short, can't even reach the top shelf. I get up and reach right over his head to get the sleeping bag for him. He looks up at me and takes it, rudely pointing at the blanket kept up there as well. I roll my eyes and get it down for him, shoving it in his face. "Screw you Captor." He hisses.

I only now notice, looking down at him, how fucking close we are standing. If we were the same height there would be a mire inch or two in between our faces. I step aside and he takes the signal instantly to walk past me. He lays down the sleeping bag and the blanket on top of it, taking a pillow of many off of the bed to set on the floor. While he does that and I watch from the corner of my eye, I look at what programs he has on his laptop. Pretty simple programs. Clearly sticking to the average free shit. "The fuck are you doing?" He asks. "Looking at the shit programs you have on thith thing. It'th a good laptop tho why are you wathting the potential of it with this mediocre thoftware?" I reply. He glares at me. I didn't even notice that I had gotten in my normal position at his desk.

In the chair obviously, hunched over. Probably gonna give me horrible neck issues in the future. Hands on the keyboard but unlike everyone else, my elbows aren't really on the desk. I glance at him and he folds his arms. "Ever heard of privacy?" He asks. I just roll my eyes.

"Get out of my chair." He says. "Fine fine." I stand up.

I yawn and rub my forehead. "Tired?" He asks. "Kind of. It's to early to sleep though." I answer.

"You kind of went through a lot today y'know. it's ok to sleep early." He replies.

I just shrug and sit on the bed. "Just sleep ok?" He says.

Before I know it I'm asleep and dreaming...

Wait no. Shit I know it's a dream why am I still scared?

No...

I see him. In kk's house. His room. Hurting him...

Why can't I move? I have to wake up. I have to wake up now! WAKE UP!

I open my eyes and scan over the room. All clean. kk fell asleep at his desk.

Geez what time is it?

I check the clock to see that it's 1 in the morning. I must have been asleep for a while before the dream started. I get up and instantly remember my injuries because I am sore as fuck now.

I groan when walking over to him. I pick him up and lay him on the bed. He looks so cute...

God dammit Captor stop that.

He may be rude when awake but he's so innocent and peaceful when sleeping.

Without even thinking I crawl into bed beside him.


End file.
